


포스는 스카이워커에게 무슨 짓을 하는가

by Heyjinism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	포스는 스카이워커에게 무슨 짓을 하는가

전쟁은 끝났다. 불완전하나마, 평화가 왔다. 

레아 오르가나는 한 솔로와 약혼하고 짧지만 느긋한 휴식을 취하고 있었다. 루크 스카이워커는 뒤늦게 되찾은 누이동생의 소망에 따라 그녀와 함께 머무르고 있었다. 호화로운 별장이나 VIP 대접은 영 익숙치 않았지만, 불편해 못 견딜 정도는 아니었다. 무엇보다도 레아가, 결혼식이 끝나고 신혼여행에서 돌아올 때 까지 루크가 함께 있기를 바라고 있었다. 

"아버지가 함께 계셨다면...... 얼마나 좋았을까."

레아는 가끔, 중얼거렸다. 

어떤 아버지, 하고 묻고 싶었지만, 적어도 그녀가 말하는 아버지가 다스 베이더가 아니라는 것만은 분명해 보였다. 

"그랬다면 우리에게, 어머니에 대한 이야기를 들려 주셨을 텐데."

그녀가 말하는 아버지는 좀 더 자상하고, 평화를 사랑하는 현명한 사람이었다. 그런 사람이었기에, 소중한 여동생이 이렇게 아름답고 씩씩한 공주님으로 자랄 수 있었겠지. 루크는 타투인의 숙부님 댁에서 보낸 어린 시절을 떠올리며, 자신도 불행하진 않았지만, 레아가 더 좋은 환경에서 자랄 수 있었던 것에 감사했다. 

한 솔로 역시 성이나 다름없는 별장에서의 날들이 딱히 마음에 드는 것 같진 않았지만, 츄바카는 이 모든 것이 퍽 마음에 드는 모양이었다. 때문에 한도 복잡한 식탁 예절이나 갑갑한 예장에 대체 크게 군소리를 늘어놓진 않고 있었다. 

루크와 늘어지게 술을 마시기 전 까지는 말이다. 

결혼식 전날, 총각파티라고 해 봤자 같이 술을 마실 사람이라고는 루크와 츄바카밖에 없었던 한은 정말 동이 틀 때 까지 술을 마셔댔다. 보기와는 달리 술에 강하진 않았던 츄바카는 진작 잠들었고, 루크는 함께 술에 취해 낄낄거리며 점잔 빼는 것이 얼마나 답답한지 늘어놓는 한의 신세타령을 듣고 있었다. 

문득 그가 가까이 다가와 어깨동무를 했던 것 같기도 했다. 

그 뒤의 일은 기억이 나지 않지만, 상식적으로 생각할 때, 그게 다였다. 

그랬는데.

"루크 스카이워커."

이런 일이 생길 줄이야. 

계속 속이 더부룩하고 몸이 좋지 않아서 레아의 걱정을 산 것도 잠시, 의료진의 도움을 받아 검사를 해도 원인이 잡히지 않아, 전신 촬영을 한 결과 발견된 것은 태아였다. 그것도 3개월 된 태아. 

결혼하고 3개월 된 신부, 레아 오르가나는 심각한 표정으로 루크를 노려보았다. 

"대체 내 남편하고 무슨 짓을 한 겁니까, 루크!"

정상적인 상황이라면 이게 무슨 헛소리냐고 따져 물어야 했다. 아니, 남자가 애를 밴 사실과, 그랬을 때 자기 남편과 무슨 짓을 한 거냐고 묻는 여동생 중 어느 쪽이 더 헛소리같은지는 둘째치고서라도. 

하지만 불행히도 둘 다, 부정할 수 없었다. 

의료진들도 루크와 같은 휴먼들의 남자는 임신을 위한 장기 자체가 없다는 것을 잘 알고 있었다. 정밀검사를 시도했고, 난소는 없지만 복강 내에 아이를 기를 만한 기묘한 주머니가 있다는 것이 발견되었다. 어떻게 된 영문인지 조금 더 알아보기 위해 루크의 동의 하에, 양수의 일부를 채취해서 검사를 시도했다. 

그 결과가, 지금 레아의 분노였다. 

"난 정말 아는 게 없어, 레아......"  
"세상에...... 내 남편과 우리 오빠 사이에서 애가 생기다니......"

양수검사 결과, 아이 아버지는 한 솔로라는 것이 밝혀졌다. 

의심스러운 것은 그 총각파티날 밤이었지만, 그렇다고 한에게 다짜고짜 물어 볼 수도 없는 일이었다. 

"레아, 난 한과 아무 일도 없었어. 정말이야. 물론 네 결혼식 전날 한과 둘이서 늘어지게 술을 마시긴 했지만, 그 정도면 한도 술 때문에 아무 일도 할 수 없었을 테고......."  
"나도 웬만하면 그 말을 믿어주고 싶지만, 이렇게 증거가 명징한데!"  
"내 말 들어, 레아. 난 정말 결백해. 아버지의 이름에 걸고 맹세해."

레아의 얼굴이 싸늘하게 굳었다. 그녀의 등 뒤에서 대리석 테이블이 부들부들 떨다가 조금씩 떠올랐다. 아, 그렇지. 이 녀석 제다이는 아니지만 포스는 쓸 수 있었지. 루크가 기겁을 하는데, 그녀가 낮은 목소리로 물었다. 

"다스 베이더?"

이런, 예시를 잘못 든 것 같다. 

"좋아, 레아. 나도 어쩌다가 이런 일이 생겼는지 모르겠지만, 남자가 임신을 하는 말도 안 되는 일이 벌어진 마당에, 뱃속의 아이가 누구 아이인지는 그 다음에 생각할 일이잖아. 그러니까 진정해. 응?"  
"정말로 한과는 아무 일 없는 거예요?"  
"그렇다니까. 아버지가 곤란하다면, 벤 케노비의 이름에 걸고 맹세할께."

레아는 조금 누그러든 듯 루크를 바라보았다. 

"그나저나 대체 어떻게 된 거야......"  
"아버지의 서재에서 읽은 적이 있어요."  
"어느 아버지."  
"우리 아버지 말고 내 아버지."  
"아."  
"그러니까 내 아버지의 서재에서 읽은 내용에 따르면, 우리들의 아버지...... 의 출생에 좀 흥미로운 점이 있다고 했어요."  
"다스 베이더?"  
"응. 아나킨 스카이워커."

그녀는 한숨을 쉬며 루크의 곁에 앉았다. 

"아나킨 스카이워커는 타투인의 노예 출신이었는데, 그 어머니가 처녀 수태로 낳은 아이라고 해."  
"그게 무슨 소리야."

루크가 기겁을 했다. 

"그거야말로 '다스 베이더'의 영웅다움을 부각하기 위해 만들어 낸 가짜 신화 같은 것 아냐?"  
"아뇨. 그건 제다이 템플 쪽의 기록이었어요. 아버지는 여기처럼, 다른 행성의 별장에도 아버지의 아카이브를 연동해 두셨고, 그래서 얼데란이 파괴된 후에도 그런 것들을 부분적으로 찾아볼 수 있었어요."  
"그렇군."  
"아버지는...... 뜻밖에도 우리들의 친어머니에 대한 기록을 많이 갖고 계셨죠. 그녀는 나부의 여왕이었고 여왕에서 물러난 뒤에는 의원직을 맡았던 분이니까. 그런 유력자가 하필 제다이와 사귀고 있었으니 이런저런 조사를 하셨던 것 같아요."  
"그런데 대체 처녀 수태라는 게 정말 가능하긴 한 거야?"  
"포스의 작용이라는 것 같더군요."

레아가 대답했다. 

"포스의 균형을 가져올 선택된 아이가 태어나기 위해 벌어진 일이라고."  
"포스의 균형이라......."  
"뭐, 제다이 시스 가리지 않고 다 죽여버린 것도 균형인지는 모르겠지만요."

레아는 자리에서 일어났다. 그녀는 다스 베이더에 대해 계속 이야기하는 것이 불편한 듯 했다. 

그럴 것이다. 얼데란을 파괴한 것은 데스 스타였으니, 결국 다스 베이더가 그녀의 "아버지"를 죽인 셈이니까. 벤이 자신에게 했던 이야기와는 달리, 그녀는 정말로 아버지를 잃었다. 그러니 그 감정의 골은 더 깊을 터였다. 

그리고 지금은 그보다는, 이 끓어오르는 입덧을 걱정할 때였다. 

 

 

제다이는 종종 명상을 위해 은둔하다 보니, 아이를 낳은 사실을 감추는 것 자체는 어렵지 않았다. 레아와 루크는 이 사실을 한에게도 알리지 않았다. 

태어난 아이는 사내아이였다. 어쩐지 가짜같다는 느낌마저 들어서, 레아는 그 아이를 "가짜"라는 뜻의 얼데란 어에서 따와 포라고 불렀고, 루크는 비슷한 발음의 이름을 붙여주었다. 훌륭한 포스 센서티브는 아니었지만 아이는 잘 자랐고, 못 만지는 기계가 없었으며, 아홉 살도 되기 전에 몰지 못하는 탈것이 없었다. 레아와 한 사이에 태어난 벤 오르가나는, 루크 스카이워커 외삼촌이 제자로 삼았다는 이 악동을 친형처럼 따랐다. 그들은 함께 막대기를 휘두르며 제다이 놀이를 했고, 야빈 전투 이후 누군가 그렸다는, 루크 스타이워커가 평소보다 1.5배쯤 벌크업된 상태로 반쯤 헐벗은데다 레아 공주도 평소보다 글래머로 그려진 기록화 같은 것을 보며 영감을 얻어, 라이트세이버 양쪽으로도 칼날이 나오면 좋겠다고 농담도 했다. 조금 자라서는 다른 포스 센서티브 아이들과 함께 제다이로서 수련을 하기도 했다. 모든 것이 잘 돌아가는 것만 같았다.

포가 자기 외삼촌이 직접 열 달 배불러 낳은 아이라는 사실만 몰랐어도, 벤은 다크사이드로 빠지지 않았을지도 모른다. 

포가 유전적으로 절반은 자기 아버지를 닮았다는 사실만 몰랐어도, 벤은 자기 아버지를 베어버리진 않았을지도 모른다. 

이 모든 것이 포스의 역사하심이니, 애초에 포스의 균형을 맞춘답시고 아나킨 스카이워커를 처녀 수태로 태어나게 한 것이 바로 망할 포스였다는 점을 생각하면, 딱히 이상할 것도 없는 이야기였지만.


End file.
